DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the abstract): Financial support is sought for the 9th International Symposium on Human Chlamydial Infections. Chlamydia trachomatis infections are the most common cause of sexually transmitted diseases often resulting in severe pathology in women and newborns. Of all notable diseases reported to the CDC, C. trachomatis is the most prevalent reported infection in the United States and may also increase the risk of HIV infection. These organisms are also the etiology of trachoma, the leading cause of preventable blindness in the world. C. pneumoniae is recognized as a very common respiratory pathogen and the recent association of C. pneumoniae with chronic lung diseases and coronary artery diseases significantly increases the need for understanding human chlamydial infections. Characterization of the expanded clinical spectrum of chlamydial diseases has been facilitated by advances in molecular techniques for diagnosis. This has been complemented by recent exciting advances in elucidating the sophisticated interplay between chlamydial organisms and their obligate mammalian cells and the molecular mechanisms of immunity and pathogenesis. This meeting will coincide with the completion of the sequencing of the C. trachomatis and C. pneumoniae genomes -- an endeavor proposed and supported at the 8th International Symposium. This meeting represents the most important gathering for researchers in the field to exchange the highest quality research information and comparison of results among different countries. Given the recent explosion of research on chlamydiae, the timing of the 9th International Symposium on Human Chlamydial Infection to be held June, 1998 is propitious and can be expected to uniquely provide the impetus setting the research agenda for the new millennium. $30,000 is being requested for the support of 30 young investigators for registration ($690) and travel to San Francisco International Airport ($310 excursion). The reason for the significant elevation in funds requested, relative to requests in the past years, is because the amount of supplemental funds expected from the pharmaceutical industry and the scientific-oriented/diagnostic companies will be dramatically diminished this year. This is because the antibiotics and diagnostic kits successful in clinical trials are now on the market and there is less "fighting for market share". Dr. Schachter has been the Principal Investigator and principal fund raiser for the previous 4 International Symposia and is clearly experienced in obtaining commercial support.